The Games We Play
by abracat
Summary: Uzuki just doesn't relax enough for Kariya's liking, but he's got a new game up his sleeve. The bright side is, they both win and no one needs to buy the Ramen. Kariya/Uzuki. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This pairing needed more love, so I gave it some. Here is some more of my random PWP for the sake of giggles and smut.  
I finished the game and sort of really liked Kariya, Uzuki too, just because she's sort of his other half. To be honest, though, I'm really worried that they're not completely in character but... Please enjoy.

* * *

Koki Kariya loved the little games they played. One little game could take all of the tension out of a long, long workday. Add a couple more to that one little game, an entire _week_ or work could become a blast. Games, in his not particularly humble opinion, were just as necessary to their sort of life – perhaps higher existence would be a more correct term, but it was both longer and harder to remember. Whatever you called it, games were essential to it.

His accomplice, however, was just so very not fun. Little Miss Uzuki Yashiro had been all work and no play ever since she officially entered high school; Kariya would know, he'd been looking. Fact was, she was as pretty as any other girl and she knew that, but she'd always been a little too obsessed with being on top for the social norm.

Then she died and nothing changed.

Of course Uzuki made it through the Game without running into more trouble than absolutely necessary, but she hadn't wanted to return to her human existence. This higher state of being the Reapers had intrigued her and, honestly, sounded like the better option, the option that came with being even higher up on the metaphorical food chain of their lives. She took the position.

Kariya quickly took the girl, seventeen years old and already achieving so much, under his wing. He firmly believed that she would never get anywhere in their world without a helping hand to, every so often, guide her away from the seriousness involved in doing their job. He felt that he needed to show her how to relax and have a good little bit of fun.

Uzuki always accepted his offers of a little game when there was work subtly hidden inside. Kariya never really understood how she could honestly enjoy all that work and go crazy when not allowed to perform at the best of her abilities.

A day off with no consequences was something he dreamed of and something she could not stand.

However, as rare as days off happened, Kariya also felt that, just sometimes, he needed to force a little fun onto his female companion. After all, it had been so long since their last little game…

Kariya found her standing by a large window, looking out at the Shibuya night life. He could likely guess what was running through her mind at the moment; work, no doubt, and how he'd been slacking while she was erasing enough players to last them both a lifetime. She'd gone out without him today, she probably finally managed to get work done at last.

"Did you finally manage to wake up, Kariya?" He almost jumped when she spoke, at first not realizing that she could see his reflection creep up behind hers in the window.

"Have a nice day playing with the Players?" he retorted, taking his lollipop out of his mouth for long enough to speak. She giggled at that, not turning around and there was her mistake. Kariya approached quickly, slipping one of his hands around her waist and letting the other run up her wing. The girl shivered in his arms, taking one brief moment to enjoy the touch and the soft smell of his breath, influenced by the lollipop he was never seen without. For that one moment, her wings quivered under his fingers, but then she pulled away, towards the window, turning around in the same fluid motion.

"What're you getting at?"

"Just a little game, Uzuki," he replied, taking one slow step towards her to close the distance once more. Kariya lowered his head towards her mouth, letting the stick of the lollipop brush her lower lip as his gold eyes met hers. "Relax a little, newbie. Deep breaths. Your life can't be all work and no play, after all, and we missed out on a whole day of games today…"

"You missed out," she corrected, eyes slightly narrowed. "You were the one who didn't want to go out."

"Of course," Kariya agreed, twisting his lips into a smile as one of his hands resumed its position at her waist. "That doesn't mean we can't have a little game right now, just between me and you." He paused, pressing the stick in between her lips and touching it to her teeth – firmly pressed together. "What do ye say? We'll both win and there won't be any need to buy any ramen too."

When he pulled away, Uzuki reflexively followed, wanting to remain close to him. She loved the smell of his breath, the sickly sweet smell of the lollipop, and oh, how well he knew that. Uzuki, for all of her serious attitude on the clock, certainly knew how to have a bit of unexcused fun. Kariya leaned back, breathing out through his mouth and watched her eyelids fall across her eyes, the smile growing on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," he purred through his teeth at her and her eyes opened, her grin matching his.

"Just one game." She lapped at the end of the lollipop stick, bringing her gaze up to meet Kariya's eyes with a playful expression. "And if I don't win, _you'll_ buy me ramen."

"Deal."

Uzuki let him walk her backwards until her wings were touching the glass of the window before resting a hand on his chest to stop him. Kariya used his free hand to pull the lollipop out of his mouth, holding it above and behind her head, careful not to touch it to the girl's cotton-candy pink hair. Neither of them would enjoy that particularly much, after all. He lowered his lips, taking care to breathe through his mouth, and pressed them to hers gently for only a couple seconds, not letting her fully enjoy the pleasure of the kiss yet.

No game was fun without a little teasing on the side.

Her hands rested idly on his waist, her head pressed back against the glass, the very top of her neck barely visible; she would lean back like so and watch him for the entire game, getting her way. Sometimes, she often said, even Kariya broke his lazy streaks to play his own games. This particular bit of fun definitely fell into that category.

Kariya pressed her body to his, resting his free hand on the small of her back. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against her cheek, making his careful way to her ear, where he paused briefly. "Tell me one thing," he muttered between kisses, "did you miss me, today?"

At that, she laughed, leaning her head further back and letting her hands crawl up his body. "Don't you worry; I found some other ways to entertain myself. It's too bad they couldn't buy me ramen, or I'd consider replacing you permanently."

"A pity no one else could teach you how to properly relax." Kariya moved his hips against hers, and, judging by the way she let her breath out – quickly, all at once – she agreed. He could never be replaced; they were altogether too close for that.

He felt one of Uzuki's hands leave his waist, running up his chest instead and resting on his shoulder, her thumb on his neck, the tips of her fingers grazing the root of his wings. Uzuki have him a little scratch and he gave her a small groan in return, smiling against her ear. She knew that Kariya liked just as well.

Kariya nibbled her earlobe and the girl let out another breath, just as the one before it. He rather enjoyed the sound of her breathing just like that, it meant she was enjoying him as much as he wanted her to, it meant she was beginning to relax in his hands. Kariya's hand left the small of her back to trace small circles on her breast through that damned sweater she would never let him take off of her. Sometimes, he honestly wondered if she slept in it, just to spite him. Strangely enough, he would be not at all surprised.

Just as his fingers found her nipple, he bit down on her ear, drawing a gasp out of Uzuki. She would never admit to it, but she loved this lack of control, this blind, almost forbidden sort of love they shared when they both knew there was always something else they could have been doing, something significantly more useful. This was the one moment when Uzuki just didn't care for her little work schedules anymore and the one time Kariya really took control of the both of them.

It was new and it was different every time, which is precisely why they both loved it so damn much.

Kariya dragged his lips back across her skin, finding her mouth and kissing it hard this time. There was no teasing little lick of the lips or sweet, innocent kisses. He meant it. His tongue slipped inside and, after several long moments, he found the taste of his own lollipop inside her as well. It was a pleasant sort of surprise. Uzuki, controlling and bitchy little Uzuki, was his. They pulled apart needing air, gasping for breath and smiling at each other.

She initiated the next kiss, resisting what he knew was the urge to press her entire body to his. Her hands worked at the zipper of his sweater, pushing it back, away from his chest and letting it hang. Her nails met skin underneath; Kariya had not worn a shirt with exactly this in mind. Their lips remained locked together while she worked, only to be torn apart when Kariya pulled away. Uzuki's hands had gone below his waist and had just begun with the zipper of his pants.

It was just like the girl to be so impatient.

"Not yet, newbie," he whispered, the grin playing across his eyes as well as his mouth. "We don't want the game to end so soon, do we?"

When she didn't reply, he brought his other hand away from the back of her head, moistening the lollipop with his tongue. Uzuki watched him with mild curiosity with those blue, blue eyes of hers open wide and her pink lips still parted from the earlier kiss as he dragged one finger slowly across the top of the lollipop. His eyes met hers and Kariya brought his hand up to her chin, resting his thumb against the corner of her lips. She was about to speak out, but, instead, he slipped the finger into her mouth, feeling her tongue trace around it.

His body pressed up against hers, pushing her into the glass windows behind them once again as he slipped a second finger into her mouth and she grinned up at him with a certain expectation. Uzuki nibbled at his fingertips, stretching her neck forward as he pulled his hand away from her, running it down her body and peeling them temporarily apart. The same hand, two fingers still wet and glistening, played with the clasp of her shorts, opening it and pushing the material down. Her underwear promptly followed. Kariya let her press her hips into his hand, smiling down at her.

Returning the lollipop to his mouth and moving it to one side, he rested his free hand just below her waist, keeping her in place, not that Uzuki would dream of moving against his will. He slipped one finger inside of her, then the second, and she kissed him, her lips simply pressed up against his with the lollipop preventing anything deeper. Kariya shifted his fingers inside her, drawing out little moans accompanied by little kisses Uzuki placed on his lips, his lower cheeks, his jaws. Little, open-mouthed kisses that drew the same little moans out of him too, making him wish he didn't have this damned lollipop in his mouth so he could kiss her again.

Kariya acted on the impulse, giving Uzuki one final, teasing touch before removing his hand from her, and using it to take away the lollipop once again. He kissed her on the mouth then, long and hard once again, completely distracted by the feel of her nibbling on his lower lip to realize that her hands had been working on his pants until the material slid off his hips.

"Commando again?" she asked, a playful sort of note to her tone. "It's as if you expect this every time it happens, Koki Kariya." And oh, how she said his first name. Uzuki hardly ever used his first name, but every time she did, it made something bubble up inside, something he couldn't quite explain, he could never explain.

"Maybe I do." And she giggled, although he stifled it with yet another kiss, pressing his hips against hers. The giggle became a gasp, became a sort of moan. Uzuki's leg hitched up, helped along, kept wrapped around him by Kariya's hand and she was the one who pressed closer to him, her open mouthed kisses still showering his lower jaw.

When her eyes finally opened, he was looking down at her, that silly smile plastered on his face. She kissed his mouth and he pushed her up against the glass windows again, almost reluctantly pushing into her. Judging by the way Uzuki's breath hitched, that was precisely what she'd wanted him to do. Her whole body was already quivering at his every touch, her hands wrapped around his neck at last, one of them snaking into his orange hair. His hands remained where they were. Whenever it was up to him – now it seemed like it was – he set the pace at as-slow-as-possible for the simple sake of getting on her nerves. She liked it fast, she liked it harder and she liked the end result, but that was not quite the way Kariya played his games. He wanted to, metaphorically, pause and enjoy it, savor every moment, smell the concrete roses, so to speak. Thus, the pace was set at painfully slow. Every time he moved inside her, Uzuki nearly growled, wanting more from him, wanting what he teased her with but refused to give. She wanted to win their little game, after all.

It was always better when she was properly unsatisfied.

Kariya let her take control then, let her balance herself between him and the glass and move against him, set her own pace at significantly quicker, just the way _she_ liked it. He was willing to sit back and let her have the reins. They continued that way, teasing kisses, scratching nails and equal frustration on both ends. He only wished she would let him remove that damned sweater of hers, just for a few minutes, just once. Instead, he was forced to satisfy her urge to dig her nails into his chest and shoulders, her urge to bite his neck. Kariya, of course, returned the nips with those of his own on her lower jaw and upper neck, where he could reach beneath the sweater without the help of his hands. Tomorrow, the both of them would be covered in little, telltale marks, but neither of them cared at the moment.

He played along with her quickened pace, matching her kiss for kiss, touch for touch, the lollipop forgotten in the hand that kept her leg around his hip. Her nails dug into his scalp beneath his hair and he closed his teeth around a sensitive bit of skin; they both reacted simultaneously, a laughing, soft scream and a gasping, inhaled breath.

Finally, he took control again, reminding Uzuki that he was, although disinterested in authority, still actively participating in this situation. Her wings protested as Kariya pressed them into the glass, pausing, stopping and kissing Uzuki. She took the opportunity to wrap her other leg around his waist as well, trapped between him and the window, clinging to his body and not quite wanting it to end, although they were both quite finished with each other.

Resting her head on Kariya's shoulder, Uzuki muttered, "You know, you still owe me a bowl of ramen." He couldn't see her smirk, but he had absolutely no doubt that it was there.

"You didn't win our game?" he inquired, holding her close with one arm wrapped around her, not yet ready to pull away.

"I did," she announced, "but I like free ramen, Koki Kariya."


End file.
